


Dairy Dream

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Come as Lube, Dehumanization, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, E-stim, Electricity, Fucking Machines, Harness, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony treats Steve like a cow, and Steve loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: "I want that come because it's mine," Tony rumbled right in Steve's ear, prompting another shiver. "You're gonna give me as much as I want. And I'm not gonna stop until that beaker is full, do you understand?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 40
Kudos: 373





	Dairy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey everyone. Long time no see, huh?
> 
> I really wanted to do Kinktober while it was... well, still October, but life massively screwed those plans up for me. I'm gonna continue until I finish all of the prompts I have planned but it will definitely take until the end of November, possibly into December, to get them all out there. But oh well, sometimes real life just takes precedence when you least expect it.
> 
> Anyway, this one is kind of... weird. And I'm saying that after writing ovi and tentacles in the same fic last time. Basically Steve enjoys being treated like a dumb farm animal and getting milked until he's all fucked out. Tony likes to give that to him. I mention Steve having a non-verbal safe word in this (the stress ball, in case anyone's confused), so yes, basically I just want to say that this is consensual and they love each other very much.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys again soon!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 12: Pet Play

“You're looking a little tired,” Tony said, nuzzling Steve's quivering spine with a small smile. “Last one was intense, huh?”

Steve panted, sweat glistening on his skin where Tony was running his fingers along the edges of his harness. He shivered when Tony reached around, brushing the base of Steve's cock as the milking pump slapped against his skin with every stroke. Tony hummed.

“Too bad we're not even close to how much I need.” He stroked Steve's back a few times, the same way he would a horse, and Steve arched into his touch with a small noise, shuffling his hands and knees. “Good thing I know you've got a lot more to give.”

Tony looked over at the beaker on the table next to him, checking how close they were to the mark he'd drawn on it earlier. The machine had already sucked three loads out of Steve but they still had a long way to go until they'd reach their goal. Tony smirked as he leaned down, brushing his fingers over Steve's trembling neck.

"I want that come because it's mine," Tony rumbled right in Steve's ear, prompting another shiver. "You're gonna give me as much as I want. And I'm not gonna stop until that beaker is full, do you understand?"

Steve grunted and Tony chuckled quietly.

"Of course not. You're just a good, little come machine. You don't need to understand a thing."

Tony cupped Steve's balls and Steve thrashed, his eyes widening as he shouted into his muzzle, trailing off into a groan when Tony started rhythmically squeezing them.

"You're such a good cow. Coming three times and these are still full, aren't they? Can't wait to see how big today's harvest is gonna be." He smirked when Steve's hips hitched forward, stuttering in their bonds. "I bet you'll fill it up nicely."

He tapped Steve's balls with his palm and Steve came, just like that, jerking so hard that the pipe leading away from the pump thumped loudly against the floor. Tony tutted.

"Don't start misbehaving now, we're only halfway there."

Steve sobbed once, his head dropping between his shoulders as he trembled, but his grip on the red stress ball he held was still tight enough to make his knuckles stand out white. Tony hummed.

"Good cow. I'll get some use out of you yet."

He walked around until he was standing right in front of Steve, his hard cock only inches from Steve's muzzle. Then he crouched down so they were eye to eye, Steve's glassy eyes sluggishly rolling up to meet his. Tony cooed.

"Aww, my little come machine's tired, aren't you? That's too bad. We have a quota to reach." Tony pushed Steve's head down between his shoulders as he got up, nudging him in the side with one of his heavy boots. "You're just jizz on demand. Cows like you don't get to take breaks until you deliver."

Steve grunted when Tony sat on him, swinging one leg over so he was straddling Steve's lower back. He leaned forward so his cock was resting on Steve's spine, leaving a shiny trail of precome when he rubbed against him. Steve's arms were trembling – not under his weight, Tony knew Steve could hold him up for hours if he wanted – and when Tony tapped the pump with his boot Steve moaned loudly, breathing hard and heavy.

"You gonna give me my come?" Tony asked rhetorically and Steve keened, his back arching between Tony's thighs. "Hey now, none of that. Get up." He nudged Steve's shoulder and Steve groaned, righting himself with visible effort. "That's right. You be a good little cow and maybe you'll get a reward at the end."

Steve sobbed out another moan when he came again, his hips twitching even though he noticeably made an effort to stay still. Tony watched the milky white fluid travel through the clear pipe and hummed, patting Steve's flanks with his thighs.

"Good boy. Give me a little more next time."

Tony leaned sideways, reaching past Steve's trembling flanks until he could get his hand around the milking pump. Steve gasped, making a desperate noise when Tony opened the clasps that held it tightly to his body and slid it down, tilting the tube until its rim was undulating right on Steve's cock head. Steve shrieked, bucking so hard that he almost threw Tony off, dislodging the pump.

"Watch it!" Tony snapped, slapping Steve on the ass as he shuffled backwards until he was kneeling behind Steve, only his torso laying flat on his back. "Don't you dare spill a drop or you'll lick it up."

Steve's breathing hitched when Tony slid the pump back over him, massaging just the head as he fumbled with the settings. He pushed two buttons and the pump abruptly sped up, sucking on Steve's cock with obscene slurping noises that didn't at all hide the gut-punched sound Steve made.

"I'm getting a little impatient," Tony said calmly, his own cock throbbing at the way Steve squirmed, like he was unsure whether to try to get away or get closer. "So I'm gonna need you to speed this up. Two more loads should do it. Maybe three."

Steve was twitching the way he always did when he was getting close to his limit. His cock had to be beyond sensitive right now, raw and glistening where Tony could see it hanging between his legs. Tony pushed the pump back up, enveloping the dark red flesh, and Steve shouted into the muzzle, jerking so hard that Tony almost couldn't hold it in place.

"Stay still," Tony snapped and Steve took heaving breaths as he tried to obey, his thighs still shaking so hard they almost seemed to buckle. "Don't you dare come before I get this back on you."

Steve whined desperately and Tony clucked his tongue, taking his sweet time in getting the clasps of Steve's harness back on the pump. When he was finally done he patted Steve's ass and sat back on his heels.

"Alright. All set." He hadn't even finished the sentence before Steve came with a muffled groan, his arms giving out and dropping him onto the floor. "Nope, you're not done yet. Get up." Tony stood up, kicking very lightly at Steve's side until Steve raised himself back to all fours on shaky hands, trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Come on, you've been doing so well all night. Ready for your reward?"

Steve sobbed out a grateful noise as Tony walked over to the table and grabbed the e-stim rod he'd put there earlier. It started up with an electrical hum and Steve reacted like one of Pavlov's dogs, his cock jerking as he moaned desperately. Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. You love the cattle prod, don't you.”

He walked up to Steve, tapping the rubber handle against his hand a few times before he brought the metal end down to hover right above the skin of Steve's shoulder. Steve gasped, holding perfectly still even though Tony knew he could feel the current through the air. He watched hungrily as goosebumps formed on Steve's trembling flesh.

“You're going to give me another load,” Tony said calmly and Steve whined through his muzzle. “Maybe two. We'll see how much you have left in you.” With that he brought the rod down on Steve's back, pushing the button at the base.

Steve shouted, his back snapping straight as electricity crackled across his skin. Tony let him feel it for barely a second before he took it away and Steve slumped, panting heavily. His cock was rock hard in the pump.

“There we go,” Tony said praisingly, zapping Steve again, a little further down his back. Steve jolted, his free hand curling into a fist as he lowered his head. “You'll fill up the beaker in no time.”

Three zaps later Steve was shaking all over, drool dripping from his muzzle to the floor as he writhed in his harness, hips stuttering back and forth in the pump. Tony patted his ass with his hand and Steve flinched, moaning when the motion jostled his cock.

“Don't make me wait,” Tony said lowly and Steve shuddered out a gasp when Tony brought the rod down to his ass, sliding it teasingly through his crack. “I want my come. Now.”

He pressed the button, right as the tip of the rod rubbed over Steve's hole –

And Steve came so hard his knees slid across the floor, spreading his thighs and allowing the rod to sink deeper for a second before Tony pulled it away, ignoring the way Steve tried to fuck himself back on it with a needy sound.

“What's that? One more?” Tony asked, reaching down to stroke his own cock a few times to take the edge off. The much needed friction made him hiss and Steve turned his head to look at him desperately, his eyes wide and glistening. “You agree, huh? Good.”

Tony knelt down and took Steve's balls in his hand, holding tight when Steve yelped and jolted enough to make Tony's grip pull them taut for a second. Steve's thighs started spasming when Tony kneaded them with a thoughtful hum, watching as Steve's cock slowly but surely filled out in the still whirring pump.

“I think there's a little more in there for me.”

He touched the rod just under Steve's balls and zapped him, watching as Steve rocked back into the sensation with a punched out grunt that turned into a high-pitched moan as Tony kept going, laying tiny waves of shocks in a line up between Steve's balls. Steve didn't get fully hard again but Tony could already see him leaking precome, clear liquid sluicing down the sides of the pump before the suction pulled it away.

“Give it to me,” he growled, hips hitching forward into nothing as he watched Steve hump the milking machine fruitlessly, his back bowing under the strain. “C'mon, Steve, you're almost there –“

He tightened his grip on Steve's balls, squeezing them and zapping one of the plump orbs at the same time –

And Steve came with a howl, crumpling like a wet paper bag as the milking pump sucked his last orgasm from him in a whirl of white, his load filling the beaker well beyond the mark Tony had drawn. Tony quickly turned the machine off, dipping his fingers in the cup of Steve's come and wrapping it around his aching dick, bowing under the pleasure as he stripped his cock mercilessly.

“Fucking – _fuck!”_ He came with a groan, all over Steve's heaving back, before he dropped to his knees, panting like a racehorse. It took him a moment to catch his breath before he carefully unclasped the milking machine from Steve's hips and pulled it off as gently as he could, setting it aside to clean later.

Steve hadn't moved from his spot on the floor so Tony carefully turned him over onto his back, undoing the clasps of his muzzle and sliding it off his face as he wiped the drool away with gentle fingers.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to Steve's parted lips. “How are you feeling?”

It took a couple of tries before Steve could speak, clearing his throat with a raspy sigh. “Good. Floats.”

“That's great, baby,” Tony said and Steve smiled, a tired and dopey thing that made Tony want to smother him with love. “You're so beautiful, so good for me.” Tony kissed him again before he urged Steve to sit up until Tony could swaddle him in a blanket and pull him to his chest. “I love you so much.”

Steve grunted something that sounded like assent as his eyes slipped shut and he sank into Tony, his easy trust making Tony's heart swell with pride.

“You don't worry about a thing, darling,” he mumbled into Steve's hair, stroking his back soothingly. “I'll take care of you.”


End file.
